cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. Sorry Yeah, I have a tendency to assume everything does what it does. I'll try looking for other ways and I'll look into the template soon. --Justin (talk • ) 03:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I read your nation page and it is quite amazing and extensive. I just have one problem; would you be able to tell me how to add pictures to my wiki page? Thanks PrimeMinisterEdward (talk • ) 06:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ed Portal Do you have any idea on how to make a portal? I find them quite confusing frankly. --Justin (talk • ) 03:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I know about portals already, I was asking about how it functions and all those sections...when I attempted to do it, large red links leading to templates were required for each section of the template. I want to know how to make those small sections that build the big portal. I've seen Groβgermania's already--quite impressive if not overly outstanding. --Justin (talk • ) 04:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Keve69 Why did you delete the page keve69? I was waiting for information from the individual to enhance the page. It was doing no harm and I would appreciate it if these pages relating to the UINE were left. I am trying to build this wiki on my own and these links allow me to see what I still need to do. {Notes on paper always get lost} RE: MW:Newpagelayout Back on Monaco, when the "Create a New Page" button was clicked, it had a silly AJAX popup that asked if you wanted to use the standard layout or a blank page (I eventually put a JavaScript thing in to bypass this). Anyway, the "standardlayout" is specified on that page. I blanked it after we had an influx of new pages being created with blank images and headers that served no purpose. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:96, Primidi, 21 Pluviôse CCXIX Re:Category redirects Yeah, I kinda figured that out after I did it. I already knew about soft redirect except I didn't think about it at the time. I'll have that done soon. By the way, in the event if another signatory country may enter our treaty, what could be the treaty name (other than "Bobo-JBR Treaty etc...), like a nickname? Something something accords or pact or whatever.--Justin (talk • ) 05:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Bloc A bloc treaty...hmmm, well I'll think about it. I don't know if you would prefer that but I would. --Justin (talk • ) 15:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The theme of the bloc...? Well, usually, a bloc's signatories all look towards a common goal. As of now, both of our countries are on the same continent (North America), in alliances that share a treaty (Optional Defense Pact I believe), and both have extensive wiki pages (which really doesn't affect the overall image really). A Pan-American treaty or something? --Justin (talk • ) 23:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The bloc. I have made a proposed look of what the bloc could be like. I made the treaty and still put it at the ACT range but added some other things. I called it the "Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact" or "STOP" for short. Why Sunshine you ask? Bright futures for bright nations of course! (and I wanted an easy abbreviated name anyways :P). How'd you like it? I've got one nation who is interested in joining as soon as the PB-NpO War ends and I've got other people I might considering inviting. Check for yourself and alter some of the things if you must. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 23:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No objections, I also do see that 100% approval in amending sounds a bit to demanding. The upgrade/downgrade was made just in case eventually, a majority of us would want to further upgrade or downgrade our current status. Now I personally do not want to upgrade or downgrade but this bloc represents the 'majority of the wishes of the signatories. So, if the people want, the people get. May STOP GO forward. o/ --Justin (talk • ) 03:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried fiddling around with the thingy but on the syntax, kept appearing and when I typed something below the indicated "", that became part of the syntax too. Do you know what's wrong or is it a bug? That "pre" thingy works just fine on another wiki. Maybe Wikia? ;( --Justin (talk • ) 00:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikibook Goodie, goodie, I notice that there's a wikibook template now (kinda). I'mma going to use that tomorrow. --Justin (talk • ) 06:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey Bobogoobo. I've got a major problem. I'm trying to upload images and I'm trying to do what everyone is telling me to do, but its just not working. Is it possible for you to give me any advice? Thanks --Religion101 (talk • ) 17:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Religion101